


A Little Pain In Reflection Cave

by Rollingkid023



Series: A Little Something In Someplace [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After learning where Carbink was from the trainer in La Nah, she decides to get one for herself. Which proves a daunting task."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pain In Reflection Cave

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based of my decision to put a Carbink on my team. Finding one was very difficult. But I managed.

After learning where Carbink was from the trainer in La Nah, she decides to get one for herself. Which proves a daunting task.  
"So I'm looking for a Carbink today." Lilli said blissfully to herself, like she could find one right away. However, that isn't the case for Lilli. She searched long and hard. Knowing Carbink is a Rock-Fairy type, the easiest way to catch it was to use her Eevee.(Which evolved in to Jolteon.) So she searched until she found a Pokémon. It didn't take very long to find a Chimecho, but it isn't what she was looking for so she ran away. After a few other Pokémon appeared then she found a Sableye.   
"You should have caught that," Lilli heard a familiar voice resound in the cave. Then, a tall blond man appeared. He said to her,  
"Why didn't you try to catch the Sableye? Did it eat all your jewellery?"  
"I'm not sure what kind of one-liner that was, but it's not what I'm looking for," Lilli replied.  
Lilli went searching on to find herself and a Sableye had crossed paths once more. The tall, blonde introduced himself,  
"I'm Alfred, I'm currently looking for a Sableye. What are you looking for?"  
"I'm looking for a Carbink!" Lilli replied with glee, within a second it had turned into shock. Alfred was laughing. He said,  
"Do you realize how weak that Pokémon really is!? Most of it's stats are at 50 base power!"  
"Well, what do you think of Carbink's base defense and special defense which are at 150 base power."  
"Darn...." Alfred left without saying goodbye.  
"Time to get back on track!" Said Lilli to herself completely engulfed in determination. She wouldn't leave until she found a Carbink. A few Pokémon later, a Carbink had appeared. The mission was a success. Carbink, was caught.


End file.
